I don't know what to think
by ghanachick
Summary: I wrote this story a while ago, but I decided to post it. The main character of the story has no name(yet) and I did that on purpose(kind of like the movie Kill Bill). There is some foul language in the story, but it's not a lot-ish. So enjoy and leave your comments. I can take any criticism. It helps me write better!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Running through the woods, I panted deeply. Running, just running until my lungs gave up. I then decided to scurried towards a tall oak tree to keep myself hidden. Panting slowly, I turned. Turned towards nothing. All I saw was thick dark forest. I smiled, but it was a weary smile. I knew they would be after me, if not already. I left my home, my family, my team, my village because I was a rebel. A rebel with no cause and no alliance to no one. Suddenly, I heard a rustle of leaves. I knew that that were coming. I muttered a curse which could be heard by the wind, then ran quickly. I was not thinking about where I was going, but I just ran. I sensed that they had tracker dogs after me so I had an idea. I quickly cloned myself and went into multiple directions. The real me, swift right towards a path, but quickly vanished. I realized that I had fell into a pit less hole. I fell, just fell, not a peep came out from me. Just the burst of the wind rushing through my body. Then I stopped. My body became numb. I could not move. I felt like a squished bug, lying to await my death. You think that I, in my state would be worried about death, but I wasn't. I was really to embrace death...slowly, very slowly.

My eyes, began to close slowly, slowly, then they were closed shut. I couldn't really see anything as I began to black out. People have this expectation that your life flashes before you when you die, but for me...NOTHING. Maybe I wasn't going to die. Maybe God decided to spare me because he had a purpose for me? Yeah, I don't think so. Suddenly, my eyes began to open. I was slowly awaking from the depth of my unconsciousness. My body began to move by itself and I was removing myself from the floor. I quickly dust myself off and attempted to escape from this pit, but then I heard footsteps coming from the pit. Why would there be footsteps coming from inside the pit? The footsteps came closer and closer and closer. I quickly pulled a kunai from my pocket as the footsteps stopped abruptly in front of me and a mysterious figure appeared from the dark.

"Well, well, well, I thought you fell from the face of the earth, Uchiha?"

"I can say the same for you, *BLEEP*

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it your concern?"

"You being my worst enemy, it does."

"As, usual, you always concerning about how I will always be better than you in everything."

"Fuck you, you ass-

Once again, I was slipping into the darkness, slowly, slowly, still no life flashing before me. Guess that mean that I'm not dying...right? About twenty minutes later, I am awakened, but all tied up. I look to the right and I see the man that I hate the most, Itachi Uchiha, lying by the campfire. Knowing that I had to escape, I quietly picked up the rock next to me and slowly cut the rope from my hands and my feet. Once I was free, I attempted to run into the forest, but something stopped me. I had been drugged. I suddenly dropped to the ground, frantically trying to urge myself to move.

"Did you really think that it was going to be easy to escape from me."

"Screw you!"

"You are going nowhere until I have decided what to do with you."

"Do you really think you scare me? I have and will never be scared of you Uchiha!"

"... I really don't care."

" You never did, you sadistic...

I quickly felt the effects of the drug wearing on me. I attempted to control myself, but the effects were too strong. I led out a curse, then another. I knew that Itachi was secretly enjoying it. He always loved it when he always defeated me. Eventually, my strength weakened, and I fell asleep on the cold hard floor. For some apparent reason, I actually slept really good on that hard, cold ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Throughout the night I had dreams about my life. About how I entered into the academy, passed my first test, seeing the look on my parents face when I graduated, and more importantly how I tried to beat the top student in my year! Dreaming about these experiences made sleep for me more interesting since it was how I overcame what the world had coming for me. Interesting how I think about these experiences now and not when I am about to die? A faint dim of the sun had awoken me from these dreams. Finally overcoming the effect of that fucking drug that Itachi put in my system, I got myself out from the floor and observed my surroundings. To my knowledge, I was still in that pit that I fell into that following night. My first instinct would be to just run, but for some strange reason, I called out for Itachi. To this day, I still don't understand why? So I began to yell. It did not take long for that idiot to appear out of nowhere. He always had to appear from the midst of no where. That's how he got the attention of all the students and teachers back when we were at the academy.

"Why the fuck are you yelling?"

"Because, asshole you disappeared."

"So, you actually cared what happens to me I see?"

"No moron, why should I care?"

"Then why didn't you run. You could of."

"How should I know."

"Because you still have the hate inside you. I could feel it!"

" You should asshole, I have never liked you."

"No, it's more than that. Your hate for me has always driven you to be better than me. But I will always be stronger than you. You know why?"

"No asshole, I don't."

Itachi gave a little smile. He began to approach me and I stepped back. My back then thudded against the wall of the pit and Itachi came closer. Bending towards my ear he said in a devious voice: " You will never have a more terrifying experience like I have. You will never in your life give up everything just to become a ninja."

"Well that's were your wrong. We all gave up something. Some more than others. But you will NEVER understand what I have gone through, all the sacrifices that I HAD TO DO just to become the way I am today!"

Itachi said nothing. For once my life, I actually made him speechless. I smiled a happy grin. Then it became a laugh, then a cackle. While having my little moment, I had failed to realize that Itachi had used the Sharigan on me and I was trapped into his little world which he had the power to control.

"You know I can figure out what makes you, you?"

"..."

"You fail to understand that I can look into your mind and use those experiences against you?"

I just glared at him. I noticed that his eyes were beginning to bleed heavily.

"Good, I thought That asshole can get what he deserves gets, but now I'm stuck in his stupid genjutsu!"

What had happened, I fail to remember. All I remember is him slicing my entire body with cuts and applying deep pressure on vital body points and me screaming in pain. I have fought in countless battles and suffered many injuries, but this was the most excoriating pain that I have ever endured. According to sources, those who posses the Mangekyo _Sharingan_ can manipulate time, causing paralysis to the victim, which today was me. Suddenly, the pain stop. I have awoken to still see Itachi in my face. I wanted to muttered every curse work that was ever created, but I passed out. As I drifted slowly back into a pit of darkness, I noticed another person had been there while Itachi was torturing me. I heard him asking Itachi who I was, and that was all I heard. Once again, I was heading back to my own little debate on whether I would see my life flash before me or not.

"Itachi, do you know this girl."

"I do. We were in the academy together."

"I see. Well, what are you going to do with her."

"Bring her. She will be a great asset to us."

"She had better."

"Come Kisame, we must go."

Being unconscious, your mind begins to wonder. For some strange reason, instead of having dreams about my life, my dreams only had one person in it and that person was Itachi Uchiha.


End file.
